The invention concerns a communication module for the connection of electric host-devices with respectively individual physical interface to different external networks, wherein the communication module is connected with the host device by means of an interface and provides at least two physical interfaces, of which a suitable one is selectable for the connection with the individual interface of the electric host device and wherein the communication module features a network connector that is adapted to the respective external network, as well as a method for the connection of electrical devices by means of a respectively individual physical interface by means of a communication module to different external networks, wherein the communication module is connected with the electric device by means of an interface and provides at least two physical interfaces, of which a suitable one is selected for the connection with the individual interface of the device and wherein the signals that are transmitted via the interface are adapted by means of the communication module to the respective external network.